


Tails of a Horny Druid

by WindblownRebel



Series: Bella, Count Me In [2]
Category: Bella Count Me In, Dreamer 202, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, ask memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindblownRebel/pseuds/WindblownRebel
Summary: This is where my mysterious tidbits from this universe will end up for now.
Series: Bella, Count Me In [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605469





	Tails of a Horny Druid

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Episode 1 of Endless Questions for our lovely cast from Dreamer 202 and Bella, Count Me In. Today is Bella to start us off! :3c

1\. Would you have sex with the last person you text messaged?  
"Raelin? Hmm, yes I think I could do that~"

2\. You talked to an ex today, correct?  
"Actually, yes! We’re quite close, though it’s been a long time since we’d dated."

3\. Have you taken someones virginity?  
"I’ve got quite an interest in helping people that way. I’m attentive, I assure you."

4\. Is trust a big issue for you?  
"Where would we be without it?"

5\. Did you hang out with the person you like recently?  
"Oh my, very recently. Hehe."

6\. What are you excited for?  
" More school! Always trying to fill out my knowledge. "

7\. What happened tonight?  
"I made a playlist, it’s for my… friend. "

8\. Do you think it’s disgusting when girls get really wasted?  
"Only worried for their safety. I don’t drink, so you’re safe here!"

9\. Is confidence cute?  
"So very endearing, oh god."

10\. What is the last beverage you had?  
"Water, gotta keep hydrated guys!!"

11\. How many people of the opposite sex do you fully trust?  
"About as many as I do of my own, it’s not about what’s under their clothes, that’s different."

12\. Do you own a pair of skinny jeans?  
"...Do leggings count? I really prefer straight leg jeans. "

13\. What are you gonna do Saturday night?  
"Dance dance, baby~ Find me where there’s live music or a dance floor."

14\. What are you going to spend money on next?  
"Probably plants, I’ll be 100% honest."

15\. Are you going out with the last person you kissed?  
"Uhm, well… Yes? I mean, sort of. I can’t imagine being without him. "

16\. Do you think you’ll change in the next 3 months?  
"If I’m not changing every day then I’m not accomplishing my goals to always improve."

17\. Who do you feel most comfortable talking to about anything?  
"Hmm, that’s gotta be my trio of trusted confidants: Alice, my best friend since forever; Sivil, my dark knight with a darker horse; and Raelin, my other half. "

18\. The last time you felt broken?  
"Honestly? Each time I’m overwhelmed with my mental/physical health problems."

19\. Have you had sex today?  
"Not yet, but the night’s not over~"

20\. Are you starting to realize anything?  
"I can take care of a lot of situations that seem daunting at first glance."

21\. Are you in a good mood?  
"I’m feeling pretty solid, hehe. "

22\. Would you ever want to swim with sharks?  
"The deep ocean terrifies me, so unless it’s in an aquarium (likely impossible), I’m out."

23\. Are your eyes the same color as your dad’s?  
"My mom gave me her bright blue eyes!"

24\. What do you want right this second?  
"An ice cream cone. Vanilla, and dark chocolate to snack on too. Coffee and an adventure."

25\. What would you say if the person you love/like kissed another girl/boy?  
"I’d ask if I could kiss both of them next. Gotta take turns, after all."

26\. Is your current hair color your natural hair color?  
"I tried dyeing it recently, but maybe the color is too bright?? I’m feeling self-conscious."

27\. Would you be able to date someone who doesn’t make you laugh?  
"I think I’m such a cheerful person that I look for opportunities to make my s/o laugh, so I’m focusing on other aspects. "

28\. What was the last thing that made you laugh?  
"A meme. I’m true trash haha."

29\. Do you really, truly miss someone right now?  
"My mom, and my friends and mentors. "

30\. Does everyone deserve a second chance?  
"That’s a matter of intent, in my eyes. If they’re intent on improving, yes. "

31\. Honestly, do you hate the last boy you were talking to?  
"Goodness no, everyone’s bound to get on my nerves eventually but that doesn’t justify hate. "

32\. Does the person you have feelings for right now, know you do?  
"If the way they kiss is an indication, I’m gonna hope they do. If not, I need to try again~..."

33\. Are you one of those people who never drinks soda?  
"You’ll pry orange and grape soda from my cold dead claws."

34\. Listening to?  
"The world around me. Galaxy brain always."

35\. Do you ever write in pencil anymore?  
"I prefer graphite mechanical pencils. "

36\. Do you know where the last person you kissed is?  
"I can see him, but he’s not paying attention."

37\. Do you believe in love at first sight?  
"No, but curiosity at first sight creates infatuation I’d say."

38\. Who did you last call?  
"Raelin, when he was on a walk."

39\. Who was the last person you danced with?  
"Sivil! He's my main partner."

40\. Why did you kiss the last person you kissed?  
"His stupid face was in the way of my laptop screen. I was held hostage."

41\. When was the last time you ate a cupcake?  
"A week or so, at work. It was yum~"

42\. Did you hug/kiss one of your parents today?  
"This is really sad, haha."

43\. Ever embarrass yourself in front of a crush?  
"Only every day of my waking hours."

44\. Do you tan in the nude?  
"I love nude sunbathing..."

45\. If you could, would you take back your last kiss?  
"Hmm, only if I was trading it with him."

46\. Did you talk to someone until you fell asleep last night?  
"Nah, I like to wind down before falling asleep. The settling in is my favorite part."

47\. Who was the last person to call you?  
"Also Raelin, on the same walk. I missed his call and had to call him back."

48\. Do you sing in the shower?  
"Sometimes, but I usually just sing along whenever I’m excited. "

49\. Do you dance in the car?  
"Unless I’m the one driving!"

50\. Ever used a bow and arrow?  
"Not yet."

51\. Last time you got a portrait taken by a photographer?  
"I was in high school, I think."

52\. Do you think musicals are cheesy?  
"No!! I love musicals."

53\. Is Christmas stressful?  
"Anything is stressful if you let it affect you. Zen is key."

54\. Ever eat a pierogi?  
"Yummy!"

55\. Favorite type of fruit pie?  
"Apple, mmmm."

56\. Occupations you wanted to be when you were a kid?  
"A super secret spy! And a ballerina."

57\. Do you believe in ghosts?  
"I believe in residual energy."

58\. Ever have a Deja-vu feeling?  
"Lots, too often."

59\. Take a vitamin daily?  
"Any time I remember, which is usually."

60\. Wear slippers?  
"I prefer thick fuzzy socks."

61\. Wear a bath robe?  
"Nightgowns."

62\. What do you wear to bed?  
"Comfy clothes, or nude."

63\. First concert?  
"Metallica!! So good."

64\. Wal-Mart, Target or Kmart?  
"Target here."

65\. Nike or Adidas?  
"Eh? I don’t really like expensive shoes..."

66\. Cheetos Or Fritos?  
"Don’t make me choose here. You’re gonna make me sad."

67\. Peanuts or Sunflower seeds?  
"I love all kinds of seeds and such, peanuts get a little sticky when by themselves."

68\. Favorite Taylor Swift song?  
"“Mine,” because I’m sappy."

69\. Ever take dance lessons?  
"So, so many. Jeez."

70\. Is there a profession you picture your future spouse doing?  
"Something scientific and awesome!"

71\. Can you curl your tongue?  
"Let me show you~"

72\. Ever won a spelling bee?  
"I’ve come close, but I’m generally proficient in spelling."

73\. Have you ever cried because you were so happy?  
"I’m an emotional mess, don’t look at me where’s the tissues-"

74\. What is your favorite book?  
"That’s tough, but I’d have to say Ella Enchanted is my go-to."

75\. Do you study better with or without music?  
"I prefer silence or nature-based soundtracks."

76\. Regularly burn incense?  
"Incense and candles."

77\. Ever been in love?  
"Always..."

78\. Who would you like to see in concert?  
"I’d say Coheed and Cambria."

79\. What was the last concert you saw?  
"I’ve only been to one, I hope to see more in the future!"

80\. Hot tea or cold tea?  
"Hot, but cold is okay too."

81\. Tea or coffee?  
"Hmm, that’s a mood thing."

82\. Favorite type of cookie?  
"Soft snickerdoodles! Yum..."

83\. Can you swim well?  
"Enough to keep myself safe in the water."

84\. Can you hold your breath without holding your nose?  
"I would rather not."

85\. Are you patient?  
"Hehe, I’m a gardener, patience is my thing."

86\. DJ or band, at a wedding?  
"I’m fine taking care of my own music at my wedding. "

87\. Ever won a contest?  
"A few, some for art and creating things. "

88\. Ever have plastic surgery?  
"Not yet, though I’ve had other kinds of surgery."

89\. Which are better black or green olives?  
"Black olives any day."

90\. Opinions on sex before marriage?  
"Gotta get to know each other before you’re together forever."

91\. Best room for a fireplace?  
"Bedroom! Please, I’d be so happy."

92\. Do you want to get married?  
"Some day, when I get to that point in my life..."


End file.
